


Take my heart with you as you leave.

by Hyasinsu



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Basically a break up, Bin is sad, Binhyuk - Freeform, Break Up, First whatever this is on Astro, How Do I Tag, I was thinking of turning it into a fiction, It's really short, M/M, Moonbin - Freeform, Moonrock - Freeform, Tell me what you think, and Rocky has swearter paws, and this would either be the epilogue or the prologue, but sad, drabble i guess, i think, i want to hug him, it's cute, more to come - Freeform, ok i stop, uh ok, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyasinsu/pseuds/Hyasinsu
Summary: Minhyuk breaks up with Bin.For reasons xD





	Take my heart with you as you leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I was crying about this world not having enough Binhyuk... rockbin... rockmoon... Robin... Binmin... Moonhyuk.... Moonmin (cute)... I'm-just inventing-new-ones-I-as-go fictions... SO I decided to write a little something!  
> And... i was thinking of turning this into a full fiction.  
> This thing would either be an epilogue or a prologue i guess.  
> But I don't know.  
> So just tell me what you think and if the people wants a fiction, they will get a fiction!!

« I think we should break up” he said, and his voice didn’t betray any of the feelings rushing through him.

The taller boy’s eyes opened wide, he hadn’t expected this. Especially not on this day. The bouquet of roses fell from his hands and to the ground as he swallowed hard, trying to find his voice to answer something.

“Why?” he asked, confused has to why his boyfriend would want to leave him.  
“It’s not working. We’ve been pretending as if, if we closed our eyes, we wouldn’t see the brick wall ahead of us” the younger said, not looking at him anymore.

It didn’t make any sense, they were fine the day before. It was hard to understand what was going on through the younger’s head. What had been going wrong? 

“I don’t get it Min… What did I do? And don’t feed me the ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ line, please.” He said, his voice steady when his hands were shaking.

Min still didn’t look at him, if he had raised his head, his boyfriend would’ve seen the uncertainty in his eyes.

“You didn’t do anything… I didn’t do anything either. It’s just… We’re too young, it’s too much, too soon. We don’t focus has much on our studies as we should, we tried to move on too fast and we crashed.” 

It sounded rehearsed. It didn’t sound like anything Minhyuk would’ve said. And Bin noticed right away. Something was wrong. But before he could say anything, a car honk echoed through the silence.

“It’s my mom, I’ve got to go…” Minhyuk said and he looked at the bouquet, hesitating. Something flashed through his eyes for a second and he reached inside his bag. “It’s seems hypocritical but… I had brought this for you.” His fingers were poking out of the sleeves of the giant yellow and blue sweater he was wearing and Bin just wanted to reach for them instead of the gift.

Min gave the little black and grey box to the older and ran a hand through his brown hair. He nodded for himself and turned around, rushing to his mother’s car.  
Bin watched him leave, and looked down at the bouquet. He still felt as if he should’ve given it to him. But what could he do now. He picked it up and left. He didn’t feel like opening the box. Not when it was the departing gift of the one he thought he would be forever with.

His heart didn’t even feel broken, it didn’t hurt, it was as if when Min had run away, he had taken everything with him and left Bin with nothing but numbness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^-^ I hope you liked it !


End file.
